Mausoleum of Ice
"A shrine frozen solid by the frigid cold air. It is lit by glowing butterflies trapped within the walls. On top of having poor footing with its slippery floors, the cold prevents the use of all skills." ''- Stranger of Sword City Website General Notes * After defeating Lamitta in the Underground Ghost Town, you'll encounter a story event that will give you a key to this dungeon. Use the Ghost Town Magic Stone shortcut, take the stairs down, and use the mirror at the Bottom of the Nest. * Active ''and passive skills are disabled in this labyrinth, so characters can only use normal attacks, magic, items, and Divinity skills. Notable exceptions are equipment-based skills like Dual Wield, Heavy Blades, Weapon Trick, etc. While the Ranger's Hunter's Eye and Knight's Trained Defense don't seem to work here, the Ninja's Evasion Training does seem to apply on the characters' stats pages. * Along with magic-users, your equipment's raw stats will be more important in this dungeon since you can't use skills. It may be necessary to get your characters' levels and equipment up to par if you haven't been doing so. * For characters that don't have magic or long-ranged attack ability, the best choice for them may be to equip a shield and Defend in the front row or use items to simply act as an extra target. Wanted Lineages Berserker Appears after fighting enough visible enemy Cyclops in the room Temple of Giants. Drops Giant Key to proceed in the dungeon. Only has short-range attacks, so you can avoid being hit by letting other enemies stand in front of Nephilim and use long-range attacks to hit it. Insane Devourer Appears when battle lasts too long (only in ambush spots in Werewolf Palace). Deals up to 2000 physical damage per turn. Also can throw its poison feathers (weak AOE attack). Can also inflict Critical hits, but only with short-range melee attacks (confirm?). There is enough time to cast Divine Armor on each character in front row and to protect the back row with Light Veil before he will appear. After that Black Wall and High Multi-Cure are enough to handle his damage. An easy way to avoid his deadly melee attacks is to find an Ambush with a relatively non-threatening monster, like a Cyclops (paired with a Chimera). Leave the Cyclops alone, kill the Chimera, and wait for the Behemoth to show up. If the Behemoth shows up in the front row, attempt to knock it back using status effects (KO, Paralyze, etc.). Once it's in the back row, Behemoth can only use its weak poison feathers. Debuff the Cyclops and Behemoth, and use long-range attacks and magic to take it down in relative safety. Dragon Descendent King Found at X:05 Y:07 '''in room '''Dragon Palace B. Red encounter. From the back row, Drake Raja will cast magic frequently. However, in the front row it's even more deadly, using high attack power Rush and Berserk skills with a chance to Critical. The same tactic from Behemoth can be used here; leave the other monsters alone to keep Drake Raja in the back row, and hit it with long-range attacks and spells. A Wizard's Magic Break spell and the Spirit Wall Divinity skill can help reduce Drake Raja's magic damage. Vengeance of Blood Appears randomly in a visible enemy battle after killing at least 15 Kobold enemies in the Werewolf Palace areas. Much like the other bosses, Armon can be trivialized by letting it stay in the back rows and hitting it with long-range attacks. Armon's Kobold escorts will attempt to protect Armon, but they are relatively low level and will be killed easily. Armon will keep calling more help, so there will be a constant supply of Kobold meat shields. Category:Dungeons